The Painted Lady
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: When Katara decides to visit Zuko on his birthday but still remains undercover as the painted lady. ZUTARA
1. Chapter 1

The proud 19 year old Fire Lord make his way through the crowd of people from all over the world.

"Happy Birthday, Your Majesty,"

"Happy 19th Birthday, My Lord,"

"I hope you enjoy your birthday , Your Highness,"

But to tell you the truth, he wasn't...

_Where are they? They are suppose to be here by now!_

"Patience, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh simply said, "They'll be here,"

"That's what you say an hour ago, Uncle!" Zuko said, "And you can call me _Zuko _, Uncle. No need to be so formal,"

Iroh chuckled and walked away.

Zuko just watch his uncle make his distance. _That weird old man…_

"Happy Birthday, buddy!"

Zuko turn around with a big smile spread across his face, "Guys!"

Sokka smile, "Hey buddy," they hug. After pulling apart, Zuko saw Suki smile with her hand on her stomach. "Suki, are you pregnant?" Zuko ask. Suki nod, giggling and hug Zuko. Zuko return the hug slowly, not wanting to hurt the baby or her.

"Hey Zuko," Aang greet him. Zuko punch him slowly in the arm, "Hey, man. You've changed," Aang shrugged and grins. Zuko also grins at him as they hug each other proudly. "Happy birthday, man," Aang said. "Thank you," Zuko reply.

"Hey Sparky!" Toph hug him and pulls away immediately, "How _are _you?" she smiles big. Zuko shocked to see how Toph had grown really beautifully and much more mature. Zuko chuckled looking at her face and kiss her forehead, "Hey there, Xiǎo nǚhái," Zuko said to her. Toph punch him in the stomach playfully.

"I told you they'll come," Iroh said. They all turn around. "Old man!" Toph shouted in excitement and run to hug Iroh. "Oh my, I miss that tea, Old Man!" Toph sad. Iroh just simply chuckled. "Oh, dear, C'mon, there's more tea, inside,"

Zuko turn around back to face the rest of the gaang. He couldn't help but realize that there's no...

"Where's Katara?" he asked.

They all look at each other and turn their gaze back at Zuko. "Didn't you heard?" Suki asked. "She became the painted lady," Sokka said.

**Xi****ǎ****o n****ǚ****há****i MEANS LITTLE GIRL.**

**OKAYYY.., ZUKO INVITES EVERYONE TO HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY. WHEN THE GAANG SHOES UP, THERE'S NO KATARA AND SOKKA SAID SHE'D BECOME THE PAINTED LADY. BUT IT'S NOT REALLY THE PAINTED LADY..  
IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT.., KEEP READING.. I WON'T FORCE YOU TO REVIEW B'COZ EVEN IF I DO, YOU STILL WON'T.. SO... YAH...**


	2. Chapter 2

"The painted lady?" Zuko ask. "But isn't that- ,"

Sokka cut him off, "She left us at age 15 but she didn't run away - no," Sokka said , " She just wanted to help people without them knowing who she is. So, she decided to leave us with leaving a letter. Every time she help, she would be undercover. It doesn't matter what she became as, she'd still help. Sometimes she become those Gothic kids to help troubling kids or a traveling teacher to help poor kids . She became a _spy_,"

"Then, why did you call her 'The Painted Lady'?" Zuko ask again.

This time, Suki answered, "Because she 'paint' herself into becoming someone else to help. She 'paint' her face so, she'd become another person. She _is _the painted lady,"

Zuko blink once and twice. Still trying to process the information .

"And she only 'visits' each one of us three days in a year," Aang added.

"She already visited Sokka, me , Aang and Toph. Maybe this time, she'd visit you," Suki grins.

Zuko just stood there until a servant greet him.

"A present for you, My Lord,"

Zuko took it without looking at her. Maybe because she was looking down? The rest of them just ignore him and the servant.

"From who?" Zuko tried to open the box.

"She said for you to not open it until midnight, My Lord,"

Zuko stop from continuing what he was doing. "She?" Zuko think for a while.

"Katara!" Zuko turn around to face the servant but she was gone. The rest of the gaang turn back their attention towards the confused king.

"Happy birthday, Zuko," he heard she whisper.

"She must be near! This is from her!" Zuko said to the gaang and showed them the box.

"Then, let's find her!" Aang said.

They run and run but no Katara was found. Finally they gave up and sit down to catch their breath.

"What did she say ...huh...about...huh..the box?"Sokka ask.

"The servant told me-," Zuko once again was being cut off but this time, form Aang. "The servant _is _her!"

"Anyway... huh.. she told me... to.. open it..huh..at midnight..,"

"Then, just follow..huh..what she said...huh..open it...huh..at your room...huh..," Suki said.

Zuko nod, understand everything .

"Get ready, Zuko. She's ..huh.. visiting you," Aang said.

Zuko look at each and one of his friend's wonders what's in the box and can't wait to find out.

While up at the roof, Katara smiles. _Just as plan_...

-While in the other room-

"Did you heard that?" Iroh said.

While Toph smiles, "Something is about to happen,"

"Did you say something?" Iroh ask her.

"Oh, no. It's just that this tea is very delicious!" she told him.

**YAH, IT'S SHORT... WHATEVER...,  
KEEP READING IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE BOX... AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'LL REVIEW BUT IF YOU DON'T... I WON'T MIND.. STILL, KEEP READING...**


	3. Chapter 3

After waving his goodbyes to his loyal friends, Zuko walk slowly to his room. The box remain in his hand. He tried shaking the box, wanted to hear and guess whatever there is in the box. Still, he coulldn't figure it out. What did Katara put in there?

The same question keep on repeating itself.

"Oh, hey Sparky," Toph walk pass him.

"Oh, Toph, hey," Zuko said...

Wait – WHAT? Toph?

"Toph?" Zuko turn around to find Toph smiling at him with her hair being released and in her green night gown. "What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

Toph shrugged, "Urm, well, I decided to spent my night here,"

"Do they know you're here?" Zuko asked again, "You know, Sokka and the rest?"

There was a silence, "Um.. sure..yah..of course, Sparky!" she smile and walk away quickly.

-While the other were...-

"Toph, it's so weird not having to hear your complaints," Aang joke.

But there was no respond.

"Hey, have you seen Toph?" Sokka asked.

Suki yell suddenly, "Oh My Spirits, we left her!"

"No,no,no, there's a letter, it says..

Dear whoever is reading this,

I'm not there, I know. I'm at the palace. Ask Twinkle Toes to pick me up a week later. Thank you.

Your friend,  
TOPH

... that's all," Sokka said.

"That sick woman," Suki snorted and the boys chuckled.

-Back at the Palace-

Zuko closed the door behind him. He took a glance at his room. Usually there was Mai but since they broke up a month ago, the room seems empty. He shrugged. He turn back to the box. His finger keep tracing every inch and part of it.

The box was a medium sized, rectangular, green coloured, with yellow ribbons . Very simple yet very complicated. He heard something and scan directly to his room again. Nothing. Maybe, it was all in head?

He was really tired. So, he decided to take a simple shower. Zuko put down the box on his bed and started to took off his shirt.

It took Zuko 15 minutes to have a simple shower and put on a shirt. He sits down on his bed and once again, wondering whats in the box. He look at the clock.

It's midnight! He smiles and started to open the box.

And there he was, with a box that's already been open, staring whatever in it. "A gown?" he took it out, "A night gown?" Zuko raise an eye brow.

"Why would Katara give me a night gown?" Zuko asked to no one.

Then, he heard a cough, "That's because it was meant for me!" Someone grab the night gown from his hand.

Zuko yelp, surprised. "Katara?" he simply shouted.

"Well, hello to you too, Zuko," Katara put one of her hand on her waist. Zuko just sit there, not knowing what to do. His eyes was watching Katara. Her hair was shorter. She cut it , maybe? He notice a small scar on her arm. Her curves seems to show itself much more and mostly, Katara is a little bit taller since he last saw her.

"Well, are you going to see me naked or something? Turn around, pervert!" Katara instructed him. He hesitates for a while but still follow as what he had been told.

Zuko heard her current uniform fell to the ground. He blushed. Many things run through his head. _Ew, Zuko! Why would you think that? _Zuko said to himself.

"Done," The words escapes Katara's lips. Zuko turn around slowly to find Katara was making herself comfortable on his bed. Yes, _his bed._

The gown fits Katara perfectly. Katara was brushing her hair gently.

"Are you sleeping with me?" Zuko ask suddenly. Oh my, did he just think that out loud? He's dead.

Katara stop brushing for a while. "Well, I'm not going to let everyone know I'm here, don't I?" Katara look at Zuko, innocently and continue brushing her hair.

"Don't you feel weird when I'm naked and I'm, like, 3 feet from you?" Katara ask.

Zuko find himself blushing again.

"Do you expect me to answer that?" Zuko ask her.

Katara blink and shrugged a second later, "Guess not,"

"So, you'll be here for three days?" Zuko ask her, still adjusting himself 'sleeping' with Katara.

Katara took a deep breath, "Yah, well, I think so," Katara said.

Katara was brushing when she suddenly gasped. Then, she started to search for something.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Zuko ask her.

But she kept looking and searching. So, Zuko let her be.

Zuko turn his attention back at Katara when Katara said, "Ahah!"

"You found 'it'?" Zuko asked. _Whatever 'it' is_

Katara crawl back on his bed. The bed shakes a little bit but it didn't effect any of them.

"Here!" She took out her hand ad open her palms to reveal something.

A music box?

"Urm, thanks," Zuko took it gently, "For what exactly?"

Katara sit up straight, eagerly to watch how Zuko will react. "Open it," she whispers.

Zuko blink at her and then look at the small music box.

His finger trace the box carefully. How very unique the box is. It's blue in colour but have a mix of gold. Then, he opened it.

A light came out form the box. The light fills up with blue colour. The colour was spinning ... _dancing? _Maybe. Then, Red came into the light. The Red and Blue light dance together. They were spinning slowly , showing many emotions. Soon, Green light sparks here and there and join them dancing. Later, Yellow tie them all together. They dance and spin and continue doing that until Katara gently closed it.

Zuko blink.

Katara smiles, "You've been staring at it for 10 minutes now. It's like a day in girl's hour," she giggled.

Zuko look at her. "Do you see how they make peace?" Katara ask him. He knew the color was simbol for all the nations.

He stay silent for a while, "It was beautiful,"

Katara giggled, "Exactly," And pulls the cover to her body. "Good night Zuko," she smiles .

Zuko stare at the box in awe and put it down.

"Thank you , Katara," Zuko said, smiling too.

Katara return the smile, "Happy birthday, Zuko,"

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? EITHER WAY, YOU'RE READING IT... :P  
JUST WANT TO SAY; HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY, ZUKO AND I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.. NOT SURE IF I'LL CONTINUE THIS.. SORRY..**


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko's eyes fluttered open. The sun flashed down his room. He rub his eyes slowly. Suddenly , Zuko smell something. He sniff a couple of times, try to identify the smell.

_Lavender..._

But, Zuko don't wear such Lavender perfume...

KATARA!

Zuko look to his left. He raise an eye brow. "Where'd Katara go?" The left side of his bed was as no one was even there. But, he saw Katara yesterday night! He swear! He even talked to her.

Zuko rush to his bathroom. No, no her but the lavender smell really strong in there. _Did she took a shower?_ Zuko think. Zuko sigh. He must be dreaming or something.

Then, there, he saw it. He knew he wasn't dreaming. The music box. The blue and gold music box.

He touch the music box again. Trace it, observing it. That's when Zuko decides to make the box as one of his most precious treasure.

After showering and getting ready for the day, Zuko walk slowly to open the door of his bedroom. He sigh. Why is it he really want to be the Fire Lord on the first place?

As he was walking through the hallways, he heard a guard call out for him.

"Fire Lord, Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko turn around. "Yes?"

The guard look down, "There's a woman claim that she knew you,"

Zuko slightly sigh. "Bring her," he said. The guard nod and walk away. Zuko just stood there, waiting.

He soon heard some struggling noise. A woman voice and the guards. Zuko waited and waited and finally they show themselves.

The woman was, well, really in a lot of make up. And when Zuko means a lot, he means, an awful lots. The woman looks like a clown. Is this woman on drugs? Oh, wait, the woman is Katara! She's undercover again!

"Look at that face, the king knew me! now, let go!" Katara struggle.

The guards still remain her in chain.

"Let go of her, please," Zuko ordered the guard weakly.

After letting go Katara, Katara shrieked, "Oh my, my, my Zuko boyyy, you have grown! How 'a you, my boy?" She hug Zuko but then turn her head towards the guards, "What are you two looking at? Can't you see we're busy?" Katara yell at them.

Zuko raise an eye brow _she sure can act like a slut_ Zuko smirks.

"Y-yes, lady...," The guards hesitates.

"Lady Tora!" Katara shouted at them. "Now, go!"

After the guards were gone. Katara let go her grip on Zuko.

"Hey, there Zuko!" Katara smiles.

Zuko look at her, emotionless, "Hey... Tora," he simply said. "What are you doing here?"

Katara bite her lips, "well, I'm tired of wasting my money on streets buying foods, so, I decide to dress up like this, get captured, and finally get to see you! So, basically , have my dinner in this wonderful big palace of yours,"

Katara walk pass him, "So, you'll be here until dinner only?" Zuko asked, turning around. "Ugh, I'm not sure, Zuko," Katara shrugged.

"Maybe," she said, "Maybe not," she smiles at him.

He shook his head as his finger massage his forehead, "You're confusing me, Ka- I mean, Tora,"

Katara walk up to him, "That because I like messing with you," she said.

_How does she come so awfully close?_ Zuko took a step back and Katara keep taking a step closer.

Zuko finally stoped when a wall behind him.

"And you're cute when you're confuse, Zuzu," Katara whisper.

Zuko was about to blow up until Katara pressed her lips against him.

Okay, Zuko admit, he was shocked but the woman can really kiss. Without him noticing, Zuko kissed Katara back. Katara pulls away slowly but Zuko lips beg for more. So, Katara gave her another kiss. The kiss was passionate. But then, Katara had to pull away.

She lick her lips. "That was a good exercise!" Katara said.

"Not to mention, a good breakfast," Katara simply said as she walk away.

Zuko just stood there, looking at Katara's swinging hips. Zuko looked away, _Zuko, that's inappropriate! _He thought to himself.

Then he too, make his way to the event of the day.

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"You finally did it , hah?" Toph said, smirking.

Katara was shocked, "Toph! How did you know-," but she was cut off.

"It's me you're talking about, Sugar Queen!" she smiles, "So, how was it?" Toph ask.

Katara blush fiercely, "It was-," Katara stopped for a while but then, smile, "It was amazing!"

Toph let out a simple giggle, "I'm glad you like it,".

Katara grab Toph's hand, "C'mon, I'll tell you more!"

Toph roll her eyes _ Another speech about how hot Zuko is..._ this time, Toph wouldn't fight, she just misses her best friend. _Maybe I could ask some advice about how to flirt with Twinkles... _she smiles.

**REVIEW? DON'T WANT TO? OKAAYYY... OH YAH; SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON AND I WON'T BE POSTING MORE OFTEN... SO SORRY..**


	5. Chapter 5

After having a delightful dinner with Iroh, Toph and ... Tora, Zuko went to met some guards and servants.

"I want you to prepare a room for Lady...urm,.. Tora and lead her to it," Zuko ordered. The guards nod their heads.

"After 15 minutes, please check up on her," Zuko ordered the servants this time.

They nod and scatter away to do their work.

Zuko walk up the stairs with a headache. He's been having it lately. Maybe the duty as the Fire Lord is just that heavy? He wonders why Ozai didn't have it back then? Maybe he was busy ruining the world until sickness afraid to make him sick? Zuko shook his head _Stupid... _he thought.

Zuko finally reach his bedroom and open the door slowly. He turn his gaze around his room.

No one.

Great.

Zuko walk towards his bed after he closed the door. He sits slowly and lay down. The headache seems to be chocking him. He sit up an stand weakly.

After 20 minutes of showering, he lay down once again.

"You look different," a voice spoke.

Out of surprise,Zuko fall out of his bed. "Katara?" Zuko tried to climb back on his bed.

She look just like yesterday night. Without make up, and the acting. "What are you doing here?"

Katara stop brushing her hair, "Well, I hate the room you gave me and it's lonely,"

Zuko slowly sit back on his bed.

_Knock, knock..._

"Oh, Zuko someone's calling you," Katara whisper.

_Knock, knock..._

Zuko sigh and walk towards the door. He opened it to reveal a guard. Zuko only open the door enough to reveal only the half of his face.

"Yes?" Zuko said.

"Sorry to disturb you, My Lord but Lady Tora is missing," the guard look down, afraid to face the Fire Lord.

"Urm," Zuko manage to say as he turn around, looking angrily at Katara. Katara just simply smile. He return to face the guard again, "That's _exactly _why I had ask you to check on her," Zuko sigh.

"She's just like that. There's nothing to be scared of," Zuko turn slightly to growl at Katara, "She's _perfectly _fine,"

The guard nod, understand.

"Don't bother looking for her. Am I clear?" Zuko ask him.

The guard nod again, "Yes, Your Highness,"

"Go to sleep or something," Zuko said as he closed the door.

Zuko lean against the door and sigh. The headache, it's killing him. He sat down, breathing heavily. Katara jump a little bit when she saw Zuko like this.

She rush towards Zuko. "Zuko, you okay?" she ask.

Zuko can barely answer that question. Katara can even see his breath, maybe it's because of the cold rain? Katara touch his forehead.

"Hot, hot!" Katara shrieked. "You have a fever, Zuko," Katara said. A fire bender having a fever was a hell of a nightmare.

Zuko can only listen, "I'm..," he breath, "..f..fine,"

Katara shook her head and bit her lips, "No, you don't," she said. She lifted Zuko's arm and swing it across her small shoulder. Slowly, Zuko was standing next to the worried water bender.

After putting him on bed, Katara open the window slightly.

She water bend the rain and do some glowing thing with it. Well, at least that's what Zuko had saw.

Katara quickly ran to Zuko and tried to heal Zuko. "It won't make your fever go away but it reduce the pain you're feeling," Katara explain.

"Your fever is bad , Zuko," Katara said, "Really bad," she began to tear up.

Zuko touch her hand, "I'm going to be fine," as he pass out.

With tear dripping from her face, she try her best to heal the sick Fire Lord.

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

Zuko open his eyes slowly. He tried to wake up and stand but he felt something heavy on him. He turn to see a tired water bender, sleeping on his chest.

Zuko can see some dried tears still remaining in her eyes. His thumb slowly wipe that away. He put his hand on his forehead _still having fever _ he said to himself

Zuko sigh. A Fire Lord must do what a Fire Lord must do.

Then , Katara mumbles, "Don't... don't go," the grip of Katara's on Zuko's shirt getting tighter.

That's when he notice it. The letter.

_**Zuko,**_

_**This is Toph and Iroh. We can see you're sick and Katara is having a hard time healing you. You're fever is very worst, we understand if you want to rest for the day.**_

_**Iroh and me can handle the Palace , Sparky. Trust me. Okay, don't trust me. But trust Iroh, Sparky. Trust me on that. Get it? Coz' I don't...  
**_

_**Now, hope you're getting better. Don't worry about us.**_

_**Have fun with Sugar Queen, Hotness!**_

_**Sincerely,  
IROH & TOPH BEI FONG**_

Maybe they are right. Maybe he need a break. Zuko chuckled as he read Toph's notes once again.

Zuko lay back down and started to close his eyes as Katara keep snuggling on him.

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko whisper as he kiss Katara's forehead.

Katara smiles as she fell asleep once again.

**BEWARE EVERYONE, TODAY IS THE THIRD DAY KATARA'S VISITING ZUKO. WILL SHE LEAVE HIM NEXT DAY? WILL ZUKO BEG HER TO STAY? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE PAINTED LADY? **

**AND.., SORRY...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Katara wake up, rubbing her eyes. He looked at the weak Fire Lord. Oh how she'd wish he would be hers. Her finger trace Zuko's forehead. It's still hot, like the sun. Oh, stuck with a fever person, especially a fire bender was not a sweet memory. Katara knew this because she had once helped a 9 year old boy, who is a fire bender (undercover , of course) and she had to stay for 3 weeks, 4 days, 6 hours, 17 minutes. Yes, she counted.

_Motherly Sugar Queen _is what Toph always called it. Katara let out a small giggle.

Anyway, the boy, Shō gave her a sweet kiss and a beautiful red brooches which Katara still keep.

Katara look out the window, It's afternoon, already. She then sigh, _it's evening already _.

Meaning; less time to be with Zuko.

Katara turn her head slowly towards the sleeping _prince. _That's what we used to called him. Prince. Katara never admitted but she missed being just the 14 year old kid. When her friends were close to her and they depend on each other. Where they were actually there, beside her, laughing, talking around the fire camp. Not she, all alone, wondering what had her friends up too. They were all grown up now, very, very busy grown up now.

Katara can simply sigh.

Katara then turn her attention towards the sound of laughing children who were playing with...

_...Toph?_

Katara raise an eye brow. What is Toph doing with children? Killing them... maybe? Or Iroh put some kind of potion in her tea and changed Toph entirely? Katara smile simply.

"You're still here?" a voice surprised Katara.

Katara smile and turn around towards the voice, who is still on bed. "Good Evening, Your Highness," she giggles. "How was your sleep?"

Zuko smirk and look away, running his finger through his hair. "What cha' looking at?"

Katara gave him a warm smile, "Just those kids," she pointed. "They are always very easy, simple and less busier,"

Zuko snorted, "Why?"

"Well, when we're kids, we're just, you know, less complicated. When we were kids, everything was magical. The sky was up, and that's all. The river was calming and we didn't ask for much. The grass was nice and we lay down. The heat was burning but we didn't care. We were laughing, playing and running like the world are ours. That's enough for us. Less Complicated," Katara ended. "I want to go visit the children before I leave tomorrow,"

Zuko stay silent for a while. "We can't change anything, Katara. Especially age," he said as he make his way to Katara.

Katara smile a sad smile, "I know that," she said, "I just wish I don't,"

Zuko put his hand on her shoulder, "Well, if you'd ask me, I wouldn't change a single thing,"

Hearing this, Katara smile widely.

"Is that _Toph?_" Zuko shrieked.

Katara laugh, "I know, right?" Zuko join her laughing.

Then they stop. Katara look through Zuko's golden eyes. Then, slowly they both lean in and ...

Kiss...

"I love you, Katara," Zuko said, after breaking the kiss. "Don't go,"

His forehead lean against Katara's. Katara can still feel the hotness of the fever. Zuko's hand was slipping from her back throug her arm and finally, filling the space between Katara's finger. Katara can feel the sadness in his voice but, secretly, she didn't know what to do.

Katara took a deep breath and release it. Zuko's grip in her hand gets tighter but it didn't hurt Katara at all. "Please," Zuko plead again.

"I don't know what to do, Zuko," Katara bite her lips.

"Please," Zuko kiss her again. But this time, Katara felt something. His lips was warmer but sadly, she didn't do anything.

"Zuko...," she stuttered.

What was she waiting for? He confess that he loved her! She should stay! So, why think twice? No, she just like helping people and being undercover was apart of her life already. She's still want to travel more but Zuko... she loves Zuko.

Then, Zuko collapse.

"ZUKO!" Katara shouted, grabbing him before he falls. The fever! She'd totally forgot about the fever. That's why Zuko's lip was warmer. Katara "HELP! Guards! Guards!" Katara cries her heart out. Zuko's condition was worst by second.

The door burst open to reveal two worried guards. The guards was confuse as for the presence of Lady Katara in the king's bedroom but didn't ask anything. They rush toward Fire Lord Zuko, who is now on the floor.

"Get him on bed now. Get me a bowl of fresh water and few herbs. NOW!" she ordered. The guards quickly ran out, getting the ingredients. Toph rush in the room , "What happened?"

"He pass out. His temperature is rising by the minute, Toph!"

"Relax, Sugar Queen. You're the Heal Master here! Do your thing," Toph said.

The guards and Uncle Iroh came in the room with some more servants, ready to help.

After a couple of hours healing, the sweating Katara lean against the wall as she watch all the guards and servants make their way out form Zuko's room. Katara was sitting on the hallways as Toph stand there, observing her breathing. It was unsteady, quick and rough.

"Are you going to sleep with him again?" Toph ask, after a few minutes of still silence pass.

Katara look away, "No. Not tonight," she said with a low voice. Almost a whisper.

Toph didn't say anything at first but soon, "You're leaving the poor guy, aren't you?"

They botch could feel the atmosphere in the hallways was stiff. It was serious time. Katara took a glance at her best friend and look away again. She felt guilty facing Toph's little face. As she rub the sweat on her forehead, Katara answered...

"Yes, yes I am,"

**SO HEY,,, WHAT'S YOUR ADVICE ON KATARA? LET ME KNOW...  
AND SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH... OH YAH; I WANT TO THANKS A FEW REVIEWERS SUCH AS:**

**SnoopyGirl213****  
****Ruby of Raven****  
****nejitenten4evr****  
****Aipom4****  
****Ivy Ratherbun****  
****PermanentlyFrozen****  
AND OF COURSE, ****ZStar2010****  
THANKS GUYS... ANYWAYS, KEEP READING! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_Toph didn't say anything at first but soon, "You're leaving the poor guy, aren't you?"_

_As she rub the sweat on her forehead, Katara answered, "Yes, yes I am,"_

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

When Zuko woke up, first thing he thought was..

_It's night already..._

When Zuko sit up, first thing he saw was...

_Nothing... no one..._

When Zuko turn he gaze towards the table beside him, he saw..

_The letter.._

Zuko tried not to let a tear fall as his hand make its way to the letter. He open it slowly. He knew Katara's gone. He just knew it. He knew the letter meant _her_ goodbye. But he, himself didn't even get to say his goodbye.

_**Dear Zuko,**_

_**When you read this, I'm already gone. I'm really sorry Zuko. I need to help those poor people. You know Zuko, it's always hard to read you. You're like an old fragile book that's too hard to read. So, you have to look closely and that's what I do. I look closely through your eyes. You're wonderful. **_

_**I admit, I fell in love with you, I've always been and hearing those words from your mouth today was breath taking but maybe, it wasn't enough. I hope you can wait for me, if not, I understand. A person like you can't wait forever , right? I'm sorry...**_

_**I love you, Zuko...**_

_**Forever Yours,  
KATARA **_

Zuko eyes widen. _This can't be happening! No, maybe it''s not too late. It's still night._

Zuko jump out of his bed and run towards Toph's bedroom.

Toph, who is sleeping, fell out of her bed hearing the loud knocking on her door. "What the hell?" Toph mutter under her breath. She walk quickly but lazily to her door, "WHAT?" she sceams.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko bust in her room. Toph run her finger through her messy hair with an angry expression across her face. Toph turn around, facing him, "how am I suppose to know," she said, try to sound cool.

Zuko screams, "She can't go!" with his hand on Toph's shoulder. "I love her," he continued.

Toph look away, "Your breath stinks," was all Toph said.

Zuko let go of her shoulder with a big force, causing the petite earth bender to nearly fall, "Hey! You do that again, I'm gonn-,"

"Please, Toph, I need her," Zuko pleaded.

Toph, hearing the sadness in his voice, sigh, "Let me see what I can do to help," Toph went on to sit down on her bed, leaving Zuko to lean against the wall.

"You mean, you don't know where she is?" Zuko ask her.

"DUH. That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Toph shouted. "Okay..,"

Toph on her knee. Her finger scatter across the floor. "C'mon, C'mon, something," she mutters.

Zuko stood there, watching the petite figure carefully.

"I got it," Toph look up, "she's moving fast. Really fast," Toph said.

Zuko took a step closer. "Stop! You're interrupting the vibration!," Toph stopped the Fire Lord. "She stopped," Toph look up slowly.

"What do you mean?" Zuko said.

"I lost track of her. She stopped," Toph said, "Did she say anything before she left?"

Zuko punch the wall, "NO!"

"Enough!" Toph stood up. "If you continue acting like this, not just the wall of this huge ugly Palace will collapsed but you'll never, ever going to meet your true love before you lose her FOREVER!" Toph screams, making Zuko stare at her, "Am I clear?" Toph said with a firm voice.

"Now," Toph sigh, "Remember anything she said?"

Zuko close his eyes, remembering.

_"Well, when we're kids, we're just, you know, less complicated. When we were kids, everything was magical. The sky was up, and that's all. The river was calming and we didn't ask for much. The grass was nice and we lay down. The heat was burning but we didn't care. We were laughing, playing and running like the world are ours. That's enough for us. Less Complicated,"_

Zuko remembered...

_"I want to go visit the children before I leave tomorrow,"_

Zuko open his eyes and grab Toph's shoulder, instantly. "I remembered now! I remembered!" Zuko said with an excitement in his voice . Then, walk away quickly.

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

Katara smile as she look at the children who were sound asleep. So quiet, so simple. So peaceful...

Then, she felt something sharp on her cheek. Her smile turn into a playful smile. It's a sword on her cheek . "Is there a problem?" Katara said, with a low and firm voice.

The one who was handling the sword snorted but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you want to pick up a fight with me?" Katara ask him.

The sword lowered down towards her neck. "I'll take that as a yes," as she swung around and kick the guy's stomach. The guy flew out across the room until it hit the ground. Luckily, the children weren't awake.

The man put his hand on his stomach as he growl out of pain.

"I told you so" she said, with a smile on her face and her hand on her hips while she make her way towards the man. As she come closer, the man, who is wearing a mask attack her. Katara too, fell down. Then, the man came crawl and put himself on top of her.

"Marry me," The man whisper.

"What?" Katara raise an eyebrow with a blush coloring her face.

The man took off the mask, "Marry me,"

"Zuko?"

Zuko sit up and lean against the tree. "Will you, Katara, marry me and don't ever leave me?" Zuko said. "Here," Zuko show her the music box that she gave.

"What?" Katara took it.

"Open it," Zuko said, enduring the pain on his stomach.

Katara open it to reveal the light, like always but then, something flew in the mid air. Then, the colour come up , surrounding the thing. It's a ring.

Then, a tear come running down her face. "It's beautiful," Katara said.

"It's still not an answer," Zuko said.

Katara look at her with a teary eyes and then, hug him, " Yes, yes, yes, a thousand yes,"

"Ouch! Ouch! My stomach!" Zuko screams.

Katara let go slowly, "Sorry about that," she said.

Zuko chuckled and hug her back, "I love you," as he kiss her.

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

After Zuko had walk away from her room, Toph stood there, not knowing what to do. "Stupid Sparky with his Stupid Sugary Queen who make a stupid drama that involves me! Stupid, stupid, stupid door for making noise when Stupid Hotness knocks it. Stupid!" she kicks the door.

"Ouch! Maybe I should just continue sleeping," as Toph walks, she trip. "Stupid foot for kicking the stupid door because of the stupid anger on that stupid Fire Lord," she curse again. "I might as well just sleep here," and Toph immediately fell asleep on the floor.

**SO YAH... THAT'S ALL... THANKS FOR READING ... I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BY THE WAY..  
**


End file.
